PROJECT SUMMARY ? ADMINISTRATIVE CORE Cornell University will be the lead institution of our Center on the Physics of Cancer Metabolism that constitutes a multi-institutional effort involving 20 key personnel from Cornell University Ithaca, Weill Cornell Medicine (WCM), Memorial Sloan Kettering Cancer Center (MSKCC), University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center, University of California ? San Francisco, and Purdue University. The Administrative Core team will be responsible for organizing and providing resources for effective management and oversight of these individual sites. Given our focus on collaboration, we will use a Multiple PI Leadership approach drawing on the physical sciences and cancer biology expertise of both PIs as well as their respective home institutions. Guidance to the PIs will be provided through the Center Advisory Committee. Furthermore, a Center Administrator will manage day-to-day activities, including subcontracts with our partner institutions and all scientific, administrative, budgetary, and operational aspects of the Center. The overall goal of the Administrative Core will be to guarantee effective administrative and organizational capabilities both within our Center and with the broader Physical Sciences Oncology Network (PSON). This goal will be accomplished through 3 specific aims. Aim 1: To manage and effectively deploy the Center's resources to advance transdisciplinary physical sciences research, training, and outreach. Aim 2: To enhance the exchange of information and ideas among all Center researchers as well as with the PSON. Aim 3: To establish Committees for Center guidance and institute appropriate infrastructure and processes for transparent, effective, and iterative evaluation of all Center activities. The Administrative Core will synergize with all components of the Center to ensure successful integration of Projects and Cores, the Education and Outreach Unit, and research performed through Pilot and Transnetwork Projects.